


Take A Break

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Punishment, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Tony tends to get too into his work, reader wants some attention.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

Y/N awoke to a steady stream of light coming in through the large window. The curtains were wide up leaving warm sunshine to bathe her face. She squinted and as she came to her senses she found she was alone. Sighing heavily, she pushed the weighty duvet off her and slid out of the bed. She padded through the bedroom, the carpet plush under her bare feet, making her way to the bathroom and switching the light on in the ensuite she started her morning routine. Once showered and dressed she left her bedroom and headed downstairs. The complex was dead. Most of its residents had risen way before her, making the most of their weekend, and so she found no one on her travels to the kitchen. She pottered around the kitchen making something to eat before asking ‘FRIDAY, where is Tony?’  
FRIDAY’s automated voice echoed through the empty room, reverberating throughout all the level as it was mostly open plan. 

‘Mr Stark is in the laboratory on the bottom floor.’  
‘Again?’ she sighed, ‘how long has he been down there?’  
‘Since 3:09 am Miss,’ Y/N sighed again.  
‘Thanks, FRIDAY,’ she said, continuing to make her breakfast. Her face fell. It was Saturday and she had been hoping to spend some time with her boyfriend, Tony. This plan seemed dashed now. He’d been working on another form of memory technology and had almost come close to finishing the project. Except there was the slight problem he’d been having still hadn’t been resolved and he had taken to an inventing bender. She had barely seen him in days as he had been holed away in his laboratory with his work. It’s not that she minded how enthusiastic he was when it came to his work it’s just that she was lonely. Her day had been following the same pattern, she’d wake to find her bed empty and then she’d go to work before returning home and eating dinner sans Tony. Her day ended with her attempting to wait up for him after she crawled into bed before inevitably falling asleep before he did. 

After eating she contemplated for a minute before she made a snap decision to take Tony some food and check up on him. Scooping some eggs and toast onto a plate she placed it on a tray before descending down the staircase off the kitchen that led her towards the lab. The glass doors showed her the room before she got there. The floor was littered with metal parts and circuit boards with Tony sat in the middle of it, his back to the door where she stood. Balancing the tray, she opened the door and entered, placing it on the countertop. Tony looked up as she entered and smiled at her before turning back to his work. 

‘Hey,’ Y/N said, moving towards him, pressing a kiss into the top of his head and resting a hand on his shoulder.  
‘Hey,’ Tony mumbled though he was not really paying attention to her.  
‘Still can’t get it to work, huh?’ she asked, trying to fathom out the reams of equations and plans that were scattered around the room.  
‘No,’ Tony said his jaw clenched in annoyance. Y/N moved so she was knelt beside him as her hand rested on his bicep, rubbing gently.  
‘Hey,’ she said tenderly, ‘Why don’t you give it a break? It’s Saturday, we could go out have lunch. I mean-’  
‘Sorry Y/N, not today.’  
‘But-’  
‘I’ve just got to do this,’ he said, looking at her sympathetically.  
‘Tony, you need a break.’  
‘I’m fine.’  
‘Tony-’  
‘I said I’m fine Y/N!’ he said his voice raised slightly annoying Y/N greatly.  
‘Hey, I’m just trying to help. You’ve been locked up in this room for 5 days straight! I’m presuming you didn’t eat anything this morning.’  
‘I had something earlier,’ Tony lied, rolling his eyes, though Y/N didn’t buy it.  
‘You need a break. Have something to eat, stretch your legs. Look at something other than these equations for 5 minutes, for God’s sake!’  
‘Y/N- ‘Tony said, looking at her surprised. She didn’t realise how annoyed she had become over the past few days.  
‘No! Stop it, you need to look after yourself. What time did you come to bed last night huh?’  
Tony stopped and tried to hide the guilty look that flashed across his face for a second.  
‘It wasn’t late, a little after you. What does it matter anyway!’ he said indignantly, folding his arms across his chest.  
‘And then you were back down here at 3 am!’  
‘I was not!’  
‘Don’t lie to me Tony, FRIDAY told me everything!’ Tony sighed having been caught in the lie and then moved back down, looking at his work once again. Y/N stood hands on her hips and her jaw jutted out in annoyance.  
‘So that’s it? You’re just going to ignore me huh?’  
‘I don’t know what you want me to say,’ Tony said exasperatedly, glancing over his shoulder, ‘I’ve got to get this done.’  
‘Fine! Hope you’re happy,’ Y/N said leaving Tony feeling guilty and distinctly more alone than he had been.

The anger of feeling abandoned and unwanted took Y/N all the way from the lab, through the house and out into her car. It wasn’t until she got onto the freeway she found herself calming just a tad. Her thoughts of course still reeled over what had just happened.

Was she overreacting? Was she right? Tony’s work was important she understood that but to be in a functional relationship you can’t just disappear without warning for days on end. Was it so irrational to ask him to take a break? She didn’t think so but her resolve wavered the more she thought about it. Electing to put it out of her mind she tried to think of what to do. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision when she saw the turnoff sign for the mall and decided that the best way to make herself feel better was a little retail therapy.

All in all, she spent a good few hours trawling through the shops. She wasn’t going overboard but she found some nice items that seemed to make her feel better. She ate in mid-afternoon and then a couple hours later decided that it was best to head home and face the music, not that she thought there would be any as she suspected Tony would still be locked away in his workroom. 

Parking her car in the garage she made her way through the house her arms laden with her bags. After greeting the Rhodey and Vision who were congregated in the living room she went upstairs to their bedroom, lay the bags on the bedspread and started to unpack. 

‘Ahem,’ rang a loud cough from the doorway which startled Y/N. Upon seeing Tony in the doorway, her sour mood returned and she clutched her chest as she said annoyedly, ‘You scared me! Don’t you know how to knock?’  
‘In my own bedroom?’ Tony joked his eyebrow cocked, he moved into the room, shutting the door behind him and coming to stand by the bed his eyes grazing over the items that lay on it, ‘Retail therapy huh?’  
‘Yeah, thank you by the way,’ Y/N said smugly. Her lips remained in a tight line as she continued to move the products into their new homes. Tony chuckled and sat down suavely in the chair by the window watching her curiously.  
‘What are you doing here, anyway?’  
‘Again, it is my bedroom. I heard you come in.’  
‘Don’t you have work to be doing?’ she sneered.  
‘I do but you see, I’ve got this problem,’ Tony said. He wasn’t looking at her and his hands were fiddling with the bottles that sat upon her dressing table as Y/N turned to look at him, her arms folded across her chest.  
‘Mmhmm.’

‘You see I’ve not been able to figure this equation for my new project out yet. And it’s been days and I’ve still not got any further. Anyway, I was just on the cusp of figuring it out when my girlfriend came and asked me to pay attention to her. I thought she was being ridiculous, I mean how could she not see that I was so close to cracking it. We had this big fight and she stormed out like she always does-’  
‘If you’re trying to apologise, you’re not doing a very good job.’  
‘And then I turned around and you know what? I found a plate of eggs and some coffee on a tray waiting for me. So, I decided to eat them, very angrily I might add, and I’ll tell you something. They were the best fucking eggs I’ve ever had. You see I kinda think she may have been right. If I’m being honest the whole time I was trying to crack that equation I think I’d eaten around five meals and that’s high balling. So, I enjoyed the eggs and the coffee and I was still annoyed at her because I don’t like being wrong but y’know what?’  
Y/N sighed and looked at him indignantly, Tony looked up and she could tell he wouldn’t continue until she asked him.  
‘What?’ she asked begrudgingly.  
‘I cracked that equation. The programmes up and running. I had a quick break and ate something and suddenly I could focus. I mean I think she’s gonna lord it over me for the next 60 years but it’s worth it.’

Tony was beaming at her and Y/N had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Y/N walked towards the chair and leant towards him before whispering.  
‘She sounds like a smart cookie that girlfriend of yours.’  
‘She is.’  
‘Anything you’d like to add?’  
‘Sorry I ignored you so much this week. I shouldn’t get so wrapped up in work and stuff, I forget how well you know me.’  
‘Thank you,’ she said pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips, ‘and I’m sorry too.’  
‘What for?’ he asked puzzled.  
‘I kinda threw all my toys out of the pram because you weren’t paying attention to me. I mean I was worried about you not taking care of yourself but I should have made you listen instead of storming off.’  
‘It’s okay,’ Tony said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her tenderly. His hands held her waist as hers held his face gently. His mouth was hot against hers as the things heated up. Y/N could feel him becoming hard, the outline of his cock growing against her thigh. Y/N giggled as Tony scooped her up in one swift movement and moved her to the bed. He stripped off his shirt and then his mouth was immediately back on her kissing her neck as his hands fumbled with her shirt. 

‘Wait,’ Y/N said breathily. Tony pulled back, his face now displaying a puzzled look.  
‘What?’  
‘Wait here,’ she said pushing him off her and onto the bed, ‘take off your pants. I’ll be back in a minute.’

Y/N then grabbed all the bags off the bed and moved them, going into the walk-in closet off the bedroom. Tony discarded his pants and sat on the edge of the bed bewildered at what she was doing. A few minutes later she reappeared in the doorway dressed in only a lacy red bra and matching panties. Tony heart rate quickened at the sight. Her hair was down now and fell in light waves to her shoulders. Her breasts heaved out of the new bra as she padded forward a smirk on her face watching as Tony’s jaw dropped just a little before his eyes flitted to the small bag she was holding. She placed the bag on the dressing table before grabbing the chair that resided next to it and dragging it to sit at the end of the bed, leaving track marks on the plush carpet. Tony watched puzzled.

‘You see I was so annoyed this morning and I had your card when I walked past Victoria secret this morning I just couldn’t help myself,’ she said as she left the chair in its new spot and moved towards the bed. Tony’s curiosity was peaked and yet he merely nodded as his hand connected with the soft skin on the small of her back as he reached out and pulled her towards him.  
‘Uh-uh,’ Y/N said taking his hands gently in hers and pulling him up. He glanced at the bag once again but she turned his head back towards her and led him to the chair. Forcing him down she pressed another longing kiss to his lips before pulling away abruptly leaving him dismayed. Leaning over him, her chest in his face she announced.  
‘You see I bought these,’ she said gesturing to the underwear she was now sporting, ‘because I wanted to punish you. But I then we made up. Which I’m happy about but you see, I was looking forward to teasing you. So, I’ve decided how you can make it up to me.’  
‘How?’ Tony said swallowing hard.  
‘You’re going to sit here and watch,’ she said so low it was barely audible, ‘but you’re not allowed to touch yourself. Do you understand?’  
Tony looked at her, unsure if he’d be able to say actual words he was that aroused, and nodded. 

‘Good,’ Y/N giggled as moved away abruptly. She grabbed the bag and climbed on the bed sitting back against the headboard. She looked at him dead on before reaching in the bag and producing a small box. She unboxed the item and revealed it to be a small silver bullet vibrator.  
‘It’s not your mouth but it’ll do.’ 

Her hands traced her chest and Tony watched as she closed her eyes, shivering slightly as her light touch caused goose bumps to form. Her hands palmed her breasts over her bra and she groaned. Tony fidgeted in his chair. Y/N leant forward discarding her bra revealing her breasts to the cold air. Her nipples were erect but they became immediately clasped between her forefinger and thumb. She could already feel herself becoming slick as her other hand reached down and teased the waistband of her underwear. She moved quickly shoving her panties off so her cunt was in full view to him. Tony’s breath was shaky as he watched her hand tease her slick folds circling her clit slowly. His dick was tight in his boxers and begged to be released.

‘Babe, can I take my boxers off,’ he asked unsteadily. Y/N’s eyes fell on him and she bit her lip as she nodded before warning, ‘No touching though.’  
Tony pulled his boxers off hastily revealing his rock-hard length to the room. She teased herself going slower than normal, her drive incredibly high with Tony watching her. Finally, her hand moved off her breast and reached out for the small vibrator that lay next to her on the bed. Switching it on she listened to it make a low hum before introducing it to her small bundle of nerve endings. Her other hand slid further south, introducing fingers to her hole – stretching herself out in anticipation of what was to come. 

Tony couldn’t breathe. The sight of her on the bed writhing under her own touch and the use of her new toy was sending him insane. Soon Y/N’s breath became jagged and she gasped for air as her legs moved on the bed, her toes curling as she inched closer to the edge. Tony didn’t know how much more he could take as he watched her, back arched against the bed and toes curled, as she climaxed.

Her eyes opened as she came down from her high and she looked at Tony as he was staring at her with fire in his eyes. Throwing the vibrator to the side she beckoned him forward and he was above her in a shot. Taking control again she flipped their position so she was knelt either side of his legs hovering above his erect length. Her hand clasped around him, teasing him through her slick folds before she lowered herself onto him.

Tony groaned at the contact, the feel of her clasped around him was better than he anticipated after having to wait for so long. She moved slowly at first, leaning down to kiss him again, her hands tracing his chest as his held her hips. They moved in a steady rhythm, the heat building, as Tony slammed up to meet her grinding down on him. Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer his hands moved from her hips for a second and fumbled around on the bed feeling for the long-forgotten vibrator. Her head fell back as he reintroduced it to her clit, making her quiver in pleasure. Y/N’s eyes opened revealing Tony’s face below her, his jaw was clenched and his breath was heavy which spurred her on faster. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ she whispered as the angle changed – building her orgasm quicker than ever.  
‘I’m gonna cum,’ he moaned as his hips faltered in rhythm. Y/N felt Tony spill inside her and she pressed the vibrator harder to her clit willing herself to come. Her release washed over her quickly, her juices adding to the mess Tony had made. Their movement slowed before coming to a stop. Y/N remained above him as Tony slipped out of her, leaning down to press quick kisses to his lips. Y/N slid down next to him exhausted and the two lay there smiling at each other like naughty school kids.

‘That was the best punishment ever,’ Tony chuckled, reaching to move a strand of hair out of her face.  
‘Well deserved.’  
‘I’ll say.’


End file.
